The present invention relates to an organic matrix composite integrally bladed rotor for use in gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engine discs having integral, radially extending airfoil blades and an integral shroud interconnecting the radially outer extents of the blades is known in the art. Such a construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,347 to Angus. In the Angus patent, the airfoil blades and the disc are formed from an epoxy resin matrix material having chopped carbon fibers therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,900, also to Angus, illustrates a compressor rotor assembly comprising a shaft and at least one disc having integral radially extending airfoil blades, which disc is integral with the shaft. The assembly comprises a matrix material in which a plurality of short reinforcing fibers are so disposed that the majority thereof within the shaft are generally axially aligned while the majority thereof within the airfoil blades are generally radially aligned. At least one filament wound support ring provides radial support for the airfoil blades.
It is known to use titanium, hollow blade, integrally bladed fan rotors in gas turbine engines. Unfortunately, this type of bladed fan rotor is heavy. Thus, there is a need for a more lightweight integrally bladed rotor.